Swansong
by s8trgrlhinata
Summary: Thirteen year old Emma Swan met a boy once by the name of Sam Winchester in the most...unusual and frightning of circumstance, and ended up becoming the best of friends...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, nor do I own Once Upon a Time.**

**A/N: This was just a random idea that popped into my head. And yes, Regina did say that the world Emma and the people of the Enchanted forest had been sent to was ' A land without Magic' which Supernatural tottally isn't. But, I thought it would be fun plese review.**

* * *

Thirteen year old Emma Swan sat in the small cage, it was dark...and the cage smelled like blood and rotting meat. Her hair was a mess, and she was covered in grime from the monsters. She didn't know what they really were...they'd looked perfectly normal...Having run away from her latest foster home, she'd been willing to sleep by a dumpster, before making her way back to the group home that night. When two men had come, offering food, and shelter...every bone in her body told her not to go. But the fact that it was freezing cold, she was starving, and they'd seemed friendly made her go with them.

When they brought her to their house and stuffed her in the cage...A cold shiver ran down her spine remembering what they'd looked like...their skin was scaly, and they're tongue was long and forked like a snake's. In fact, they looked like Snakes walking on legs, and arms with large claws.

She wondered how long she'd been missing for...were her foster parents worried...did they miss her...were they searching for her...she immediately looked up as they walked in with a squirming struggling boy...he was crying out for someone named Dean.

She winced as one of them slashed him across the face, and carelessly tossed him into the cage with her. The boy looked up at her and stared at her for a few seconds, before glaring at the lizard men.

"Wait until my brother and dad find you, you'll be sorry then!" He yelled, Emma's jaw dropped wondering if he was seriously taunting the maneating monsters.

"We'll ssssee about that boy." Awnsered one of them before walking away.

"They won't find us." Said Emma softly, Sam looked over at her. He knew who she was...Emma Swan, the missing girl in the posters...so this was where she'd been. He smiled softly and placed a comforting hand over hers.

"Yeah they will, my dad and brother always find me, we're gonna get out of here and get you home." He noticed Emma shift uncomfortably.

"I don't have one, my mom and dad left me by the highway...all they left me is my baby blanket, thats how people knew my name at the orphanage." She explained, trying to ignore his puppy dog eyes. The blond girl sighed and leaned against the bars.

"Sam Winchester." He introduced himself.

"Emma Swan." Sam didn't want to say 'I know'...that would've been creepy.

"How do you know they'll find you?" She asked, curiously. She was abit jelous, that he had someone...two someones in fact who were out there looking for him, she was sure no one was looking for her.

" Because we're family, and family always finds each other may be, someday your parents will find you, or you'll find them...who knows, but you have to blieve it..." He replied, with a small smile showing his dimples. Emma immediately blushed. She shook her head and looked around, as did Sam for any means to escape.

"What're they by the way?" She asked,

"Lizard people...my dad knows alot about this stuff, and my brother and I help him from time to time." He explained without giving too much away. Emma furrowed her brows, so many questions ran through her mind, minutes, and what seemed like hours passed by...both were trying hard to stay awake and try to find a way out...to no avail...finally, they just sat there, trying not to go to sleep.

"How did they get you?" He asked, Emma looked down at the ground...

"I ran away...I didn't like it at my foster family's house...my foster mom calls me names like "pig" or "Whore"... she hates my guts, and tells me no one likes me, and that I should just die...and no one believed me whenever I tried to tell them...so...I just decided to leave." She explained, Sam bit his lip. He wasn't going to be complaining about his dad for awhile...

"What about you?" She asked.

"I got in a fight with my dad...no matter what I do...no matter how hard I try, its like I'm never good enough for him, Dean's the perfect one...he's the favorite...dad's perfect soldier...I'm just the lousy screw up who can't do anything right...I even got kidnapped while patroling..."

"What happened to your mom?" She asked randomly.

" She died when I was a baby, thats why my dad, brothers and I hunt monsters." He explained, honestly not caring if she knew or not at this point. Emma placed a comforting hand on his shoulder...when it came to not having a mother...she was completely sympathetic on his part.

"Sometimes, I have these wierd dreams, I'm in a garden and its full of roses...and I see a woman with dark hair and really pale skin, she's talking with a bluebird, and then it flies away...I feel like I know her too...do you have dreams about your mom?" She asked, Sam looked down at the ground. He did indeed, but the dreams weren't as nice as Emma's...in them...he saw yellow eyes...and fire...alot of fire...and his mother was on the ceiling, screaming...

He looked up into her blue eyes and shook his head, not wanting to tell her the truth. Both thirteen year olds looked up upon hearing gunshots and roaring.

"Sam!"

"Dean!" Yelled Sam, before smiling back at Emma.

"Told 'ya he'd find us." He told her, she smiled back at him, as a teenager ran in and busted them free. Sam hugged Dean tightly, she smiled as Dean held his brother just as tightly before turning his attention to Emma. He smiled and extended his other arm out, Emma felt hot tears sting her eyes, as she ran over and embraced him...crying onto his shirt.

"You guys ok?" asked Dean, looking down at the two thirteen year olds who were holding him tightly, afraid to let go.

"We are now." Said Emma, she and Sam smiled at each other, both felt that bond between them...they were going to be the best of friends...

They looked up as John walked in covered in blood, Sam let go of Dean and hugged his dad...John embraced his son, glad that he was alright...when he noticed Emma looking up at him about to cry.

"Its fine, you're safe, both of you." Said John comfortingly, the group walked out of the house. Emma turned to Sam and lightly kissed his cheek making Sammy tense up and blush.

"Thank you."

"F-for what?" He asked, mentally scolding himself for his voice cracking. She giggled, and smiled at him.

"For helping me blieve...you said they'd find us and you were right...maybe I can find my mom and dad, someday." Said Emma, Sam smiled and pulled out a small key ring placing it in her hand. He hoped to never forget Emma Swan...ever...

"Its a promise then, when we get rid of the thing, and you find your mom and dad we find each other and tell eah other everything." He replied, She smiled greatful to have met Sam Winchester...the boy who had made her believe again.

"Ok...Sam..."

* * *

Emma Swan sat on the stool and looked down at the cupcake, with the blue star candle. She was fingering the keychain necklaces she wore...one from Neal and the other from Sam...the two who'd stolen her heart...and made her feel loved. With Neal, she felt so happy and warm, everyday was a brand new adventure, and it was like they were on top of the world. It felt like they'd belonged together, and that there was this strong love between them...at least she'd thought so, until that night when he'd left her alone...in jail...

Sam Winchester had been her best friend, and ok before she met Neal, she might've had a crush on him but that was years ago...when he'd made her belive that she would be able to find her parents...they's tried as best as they could to write to each other...but with the both of them constantly moving around...it was especially hard...

She sighed and closed her eyes, imagining her parents, Neal, Sam, and Dean together...she wished that she wasn't alone on her birthday...she blew out the candle...and heard the doorbell ring.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Once upon a Time, nor do I own Supernatural.**

**This chapter takes place in season 2 after Emma and Snow are back from The Enchanted Forest, but in season 4 of Supernatural when Dean is dead...or was that season 3? I haven't seen Supernatural in awhile. but yeah, because Red Riding hood's Storybrook persona is called Ruby too, Red will be referred to as Red, so there won't be any confusion.**

* * *

Sam sat in the diner, his hazel eyes transfixed on the mug before him. He and Ruby had heard about this town filled with Fairytale creatures, thanks to an anonymous tip from someone named Mr. Gold.

Mr. Gold had also told Sam that there was someone there from his past, and considering everything that was going on, he didn't know if that was good or bad. He just wished Dean was here to help him...

"More french fries?" Asked the waitress, once Ruby was done with her fries, Ruby gave a nod when she noticed the girl's nametag and smirked.

"Ruby, what a pretty name." She teased, Red smiled and set another plate of fries before Ruby, before taking the empty one.

"Alot of people call me Red though, its nice to meet you...um...I'm sorry I didn't get your names." Said Red, the town had never experienced outsiders before...and there was something strange about them...almost like there was an aura of darkness around them. But she was a werewolf, so who was she to judge...

"Actually Red, my name's Ruby too." Red lifted her eyebrows and smiled at her, before looking over at Sam...the man seemed so...deppressed...

"Are you alright?" She asked, softly. Sam looked up at her...when he noticed worry in her green eyes...and for a moment it was like Dean was looking at him, he shook his head to rid himself of those thoughts and nodded. Red placed a comforting hand on his shoulder...he needed it before walking off.

"Y'know maybe once I'm through with this body, I could use hers." Said Ruby earning her a glare from Sam, making her roll her eyes.

"Relax, I won't steal Little Red Riding Hood's body...even if she does have a nice one,anywasy Sam, what're we doing here?" She asked, in her usual bored tone. Admittedly, she'd been curious about an entire town of fairytale characters, but they were on a mission...

"Just someone I need to see." He replied, when a blond woman in a red leather jacket walked in with a boy, and two other people...he recognized her...

"Emma?" He called out to her, immediately standing up, Emma turned and looked at the man...she narrowed her eyes, wondering who he was and where she'd seen him before.

"Sam?" He smiled genuinely, Emma smiled back and greeted her childhood friend with a hug...to the other members of the Charming family's confusion.

"Did she tell you about him?" Asked David, Snow shook her head, Emma had never really mentioned anyone by the name of Sam before...

"I can't believe you're here, in Storybrooke how've you been?what're you doing here?" She asked, it was nice to see someone who hadn't genuinely abandoned her...they'd just lost contact with each other.

"I've been..." He stopped, and Emma could see the pain in his eyes...

"Are you ok?" She asked, he nodded but Emma knew something was wrong...still, she wouldn't push him...he'd tell her when he was ready.

"Did you ever find your parents?" He asked curiously, Emma's smile faded...should she tell the truth? she knew Sam hunted monsters and therefore, was used to strangeness...but how would he react knowing, she was the princess of some other world, and the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming.

"I'll be back." She replied, and went over to Snow and David...Sam looked back at Ruby whao was clearly wanting an explanation.

"Emma whats going on?" Asked Snow, as Emma went over to them, the blond woman sighed.

"When I was thirteen...I was kidnapped, by these...monsters, and Sam...the guy I was just talking too...he was taken with me...and...his brother and dad saved us..." She explained, Snow immediately hugged Emma, and looked up at Sam behind Emma's back as he talked to a dark haired woman. He'd saved her...

David looked down guiltily, wishing he and Snow could've been there for her...

"He helped me believe again, when we were trapped there, I thought I'd never be able to find you...Sam gave me hope...he helped me believe that I could find you..." She replied, with a small smile.

"You never told me that." Said Snow, wiping away her tears.

"To be fair, I don't think you would've believed me about the whole...monster thing, but he was my best friend...but he had to move around alot, and eventually we lost contact...that was when I was sixteen." She explained, Henry held Emma's hand and looked up at her.

"Does he know?" He asked.

"I'm kind of afraid to tell him, I mean he hunts monsters, but I don't know if he'll believe me ." She replied, now more than ever she needed advice from her parents. She looked up at Snow and David, when David looked up at Sam before looking to his daughter.

He was greatful to this man for saving his daughter...but she'd been hurt so many times, and he didn't want Emma to be hurt anymore and go through the pain of abandonment, if he left her...she was strong though...and this time they'd be there to help her incase things went wrong.

"He will, trust me." Said Henry, he had a good feeling about Sam, if he was his mom's best friend, then he had to be good, right?

Emma nodded, and turned, to see Sam who got up from his seat and went over to her.

Ruby stayed in her seat, watching the whole thing, well wasn't this something...her dark eyes focused on Emma Swan...the girl who would ruin her plans...and who needed to be destroyed.

"Sam, you might want to, sit down." Said Emma, as she and Sam sat down on the stool, Sam looked at her curiously, wondering what she was going to say.

"I know you hunt monsters and stuff, but you're going to think this is...insane." He smiled and held her hand reassuringly.

"I don't know Em, I've seen some wierd stuff, try me." He replied, he knew she was nervous, and he was too, deep down inside. She took a deep breath, and explained everything...Sam listened, paying full attention to her explanation and everything that had happned. Honestly, if he and his family hadn't done the things they had, he'd have found it very hard to believe her.

"So, what do you think?" She asked, he smiled and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I think, you'd make a great princess, and I'm glad you found your parents." He replied, making her smile. she playfully shoved his shoulder.

"Trust me, I'm not princess material." She replied lightheartidly, before turning to Snow and David, she motioned for them to come closer.

"Speaking of which, Sam,this is my mom and dad, mom and dad this is Sam."

"Your majesty." Said Sam, extending his hand out, David smiled and shook his hand.


End file.
